


Newbie

by irenephobia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: Hyunjin just wants to kiss jisung but he’s not ready.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 27





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i haven’t posted in a while because i’ve been focused on my editing i’m so sorry!!! >.< i wrote this because i’m not ready to kiss my gf but she wants to kiss me!!! projecting on jisung is my job!

Hyunjin zones out jisung is obviously speaking tons of words that hyunjin currently can’t understand,

he’s focusing on his lips the way they move pretty he thought to himself,

hyunjin wanted to kiss them badly he just wanted to smooch the hell out of him,

“Can i kiss you?” a simple question jisung stammers and stops his chatting suddenly becoming shy,

“I Don’t think i’m ready for that” a simple answer hyunjin respects him,

hyunjin is content with just holding his baby in his arms he’s willing to wait as long as he has to as long as he has to to kiss his pretty lips.


End file.
